Mark of the Demons
by ThrillerGirl13
Summary: Rating will go up in later chapters. Shendu has been re-awakened again. Only this time, the one who did it will have interesting unexpected consciquences to pay.
1. Chapter One

Mark of the Demons - Chapter One  
  
A/N - I have re-done this chapter so it will be easier to read for all those that are actually reading. I forgot about spacing between the paragraphs. Sorry.  
  
Sabrina made her way down to the kitchen, yawning, loudly. It was 3:00 in the morning and she couldn't sleep at all.  
She kept having the starngest dreams. The dreams had wierd dragons in them and what she usually thought of as monsters. Some had scales, but some just had rough skin. They all, however, had bright glowing ruby red eyes that seemed to burned forever into her brain.  
  
Sabrina was about 18 years old, with moonlight blue colored eyes with a ring of red around the iris. Her hair was long,  
silver, and hung below her shoulders in messy tangles, at the moment. She was around 5'7" in height and pretty thin,  
but not too thin. Currently, she wore a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt and blue pajama pants that covered her sock-  
covered feet.  
  
The girl walked up to the sink, grabbing a glass, and fixing herself a glass of warm water, since cold water woke her up more than necessary and she was already cold to begin with. She drank some of it, pouring out the rest as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Sabrina was brought to her knees by an overwhelming pain in her belly. She clamped her hands to the pain-  
filled spot as she gasped for breath.  
  
Sabrina pulled up her shirt a little to see a mark on her belly, on her right side above her hip, a mark she has had since she was born, growing darker in color with age and something she couldn't pin point.  
  
She didn't know why it did that, but it did it once amonth, every month. It was Sabrina's curse, just as if she was a werewolf.  
  
The mark itself, nobody could explain. It took the shape of a dragons head with spikes coming out of the cheeks and four coming out of the top of the head, two big and two smaller. She used to use markers and color the lines in, forming a picture instead of a mark, a brand, it seemed.  
  
Sabrina heard footsteps and got to her feet, hiding her pain-filled expression with the expertice of an academy award winning actress. She only knew how to do it so well because she had done it repeatedly for years and years before.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed this late, young lady?" Her father, Valmont, asked his daughter.  
  
"Dad, I'm eighteen. I'm not a 'young lady', anymore." Sabrina replied, being her usual sarcastic self.  
  
"You'll always be my young lady, Sabrina. Now, what are you doing up so late?" Valmont asked and Sabrina looked up at him.  
  
"Gettin' a drink of water. I woke up from another one of those nightmares again." She said, trembling, slightly, from the memory of her dream.  
  
"Well, get back to bed. You don't need to be up all night again, sweetie." Valmont replied, his eyes showing concern for his daughters consistant nightmares.  
  
"Oh, alright." Sabrina replied, smiling softly, tilting her head to the side. "Night, daddy." She said, going up to her father and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Night, angel." Valmont said as his daughter walked back up the stairs, heading towards her room.  
  
Sabrina thought it took forever to reach her room, when it only took a minute or so. Everything seemed to last longer than it was supposed to anymore.  
  
Anyways, Sabrina walked into her room and closed the door behind her after she had walked in. Sabrina flopped down on her king-sized bed, fitted with black satin sheets with red lining and a black blanket with red lining.  
  
Sabrina burrowed herself under her soft, but warm, covers and sighed as she, swiftly, drifted into sleep.  
  
((((((((((Dream Sequence))))))))))  
  
Sabrina stood in the middle of a dimly lit room. She couldn't really see a thing. Sabrina felt a slight draft and looked down at her body to see a two piece outfit that showed a lot of her belly.  
  
The top was red with black and was like a v-neck tank top, only tight. The bottom was a black skirt tied with a red sash,  
which went down a little past the skirt. The skirt was low enough to show her little dragon mark on her belly, which you could see plainly.  
  
Sabrina heard a low hiss and looked around, nearly starting to panic already. Two glowing red eyes shone through the dark shadows, but no body was seen because of how dark it was. Tjose eyes scared her greatly, but, also, comforted her for some extremely weird reason.  
  
She lifted a shaky foot and stepped towards the eyes, tilting her head in curiousity. Something was familiar about those eyes.  
  
Sabrina nearly reached the eyes, when a sharp pain raced through her back, coming from four different places. She screamed out in pain and closedher eyes.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, feeling herself falling.  
  
Sabrina fell to her knees, panting, feeling something pull out of back as she fell. She glance over her shoulder, shakily,  
and saw four long claws covered in thick crimson blood.  
  
Sabrina felt herself falling towards the floor, once more, and felt the collison of her body against the cold, hard concrete.  
Her vision cloudled and everything became dark. 


	2. Chapter Two

Mark of the Demons - Chapter Two  
  
A/N - I replaced this chapter too for easier reading.  
  
Sabrina sat up straight in her bed, panting heavily. Sweat beaded on her skin and soaked her hair, giving her the 'just out of the shower' look.  
  
'Damn, another nightmare.' She mused to herself. 'Why am I having them? And why am I doing this? I can't solve anything by asking only myself about them.'  
  
The 18-year-old sighed, throwing the covers off herself, realizing it was now 5:45 in the morning, the time she usually got up.  
  
The girl was a spy at Section 13, though her father didn't know, and had to get up early to get there without having to be asked a lot of questions by her father.  
  
Sabrina went over to her closet and pulled out a tight, long-sleeved red tee, a pair of baggy black jeans, and a pair of black leather boots with a slightly elivated heel. She put on the outfit and looked herself over in the full-length mirror on the outside of the clost door. Then, Sabrina put her hair up like she normally did, which was styled exactly like Valmont's always was.  
  
The girl, then, crept toward her door quietly and went down the long hallway, without a trace of evidence to tell she was ever there. She went down the stairs, a couple of them creaking, loudly. Sabrina grabbed her jacket and left.  
  
Sabrina walked down the street, humming to herself for God only knows what reason. She found the entrance to Section 13 very easily, since she was a seret agent for them and had been for a good three years now.  
  
Sabrina stepped out of the entrance and into Section 13, grinning darkly, looking amazing like her father, Valmont.  
  
Captain Black walked by, making the msirk disappear from her face, which had been darkened by the shadows.  
  
"Captain Black." Sabrina greeted as she walke by, nodding her head.  
  
"Sabrina." He replied, absentmindedly, as he looked over some papers.  
  
Sabrina grunted, knowing he wasn't going to say anything else, mostly because he was swamped with work.  
  
She walked past, keeping her head low, because the area she was about to pass was where her worst enemy was always situated.  
  
Sabrina walked past the door label 'top secret', grimacing as she did so, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with Duke Masters.  
  
Once she got past the dreaded area, she thought she was home free, but. . .  
  
"Hey, Shenlong, didn't I tell you not to come around here?" Came a drawling voice, making Sabrina flinch visibly.  
  
"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. Can I leave now?" Sabrina whined, usually she got on peoples nerves when she did that and she got out of stuff by doing that often.  
  
"No, you can't leave, yet. Mrs. Mitchell wants to know where her ruby encrusted necklace is. I have the sneaking suspicion that you know exactly where it is, don't you, thief?" Duke said, wrapping loose strands of Sabrina's hair around his fingers.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! I had nothing to do with that and you know it, Masters!" Sabrina said, loudly, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Now, now, now. You don't want people to know that you are keeping up the family business." Duke hissed, pulling Sabrina toward him, sharply, by the hair wrapped around his fingers.  
  
"What family business?" Sabrina hissed back in pain.  
  
"Oh, you know, that little bit of theiving and robbery that seems to be passed down to each new generation." Duke said and the girl in front of him gasped, loudly.  
  
"You know that isn't true, you bastard!" Sabrina shouted and he pushed her to the ground, making her hit with a sickening 'thud'.  
  
Duke bent down and pulled her up by her collar, then, reared back his right fist and punched her square in the jaw, letting her body drop to the ground again.  
  
He kicked her in the ribs, making her cry out in pain. Duke, then, kicked her in the face and smirked in satisfaction at the whimpers and cries he heard from the girl, as he knelt down beside her.  
  
Suddenly, Sabrina shot out her arm at Duke's face and clawed him like a cat, making him jump back in surprise and pain.  
  
Duke growled and grabbed her arm, making her squeak from surprise. He twisted it behind her, making her stand up in front of him with her back pressed to his chest.  
  
"Now, now, baby. Don't make me hrt you any worse." Duke whispered in her ear, twisting her arm more, making her gasp, sharply.  
  
"Get the hell off me, you pervert!" Sabrina said, making him twist her arm again, she heard a crack and pain exploded throughout her body, starting from her arm.  
  
"I'll break the other one if you don't shut the hell up, bitch!" Duke said and she kickedhim in the groin, by lifting her foot backward, sharply.  
  
He momentarily lost his grip on her and she pulled away from him, but was immediately caught again and he grabbed her by the hair. Duke, then, half dragged, half pulled the struggling girl to the vault and opened it.  
  
When he opened the door, he threw the girl inside, satisfaction shining on his face as he heard her gasp and cry out in extreme anguish.  
  
"Stay in there and think about what you did, bitch!" Duke said and he slammed the door, locking it back.  
  
Sabrina looked at the door and started to cry more than she had ever cried before in her life. 


End file.
